<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You aren't a freak by MaxinaJar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201148">You aren't a freak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxinaJar/pseuds/MaxinaJar'>MaxinaJar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aromantic Varian [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aromantic Varian, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, arophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxinaJar/pseuds/MaxinaJar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian comes out to Cassandra. An asshole decides to chime in. She punches him and makes him regret his words.</p>
<p>(warning: a character in this fic says some pretty arophobic stuff and alludes to suicide. please be careful)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aromantic Varian [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You aren't a freak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is rated teen because curse words are used. </p>
<p>also, Cass is Varian's big sister. I will not be taking any criticism on this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Cassie…” Varian slowly approached his friend turned enemy turned enemy but the opposite way turned friend again. He wasn’t totally sure of this conversation and could honestly say that he was terrified of it going wrong. But he wasn’t going to be deterred. This was Cassandra, even if she was mean about things, it wouldnt be too bad because she was kind of mean about pretty much everything.</p>
<p>“Varian, nice to see you kid.” She turned towards him with a smile, putting down the sword she had been sharpening. “Hows everything been? Kidnapped any royals recently?” </p>
<p>“Heh, no I’m kind of over kidnapping. Besides, last I heard, blowing up castles was all the rage,” he easily joked back at her. Their villainous pasts had once been something that hurt to think about, but as time passed it became easier to joke about how ridiculous they had acted. It wasn’t always this easy, some days were more difficult than others to remember what they did and how they had hurt people, but today was not one of those days. “Jokes aside, I’ve been doing well. Being able to do alchemy without anyone harassing me for it is a welcome change of pace.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you’re having fun. Just try not to blow up the castle anytime soon,” He smiled at her, basking in the comfortable silence of a well-maintained friendship. He knew he was stalling, so he just decided to rip off the bandage.</p>
<p>“Um, Cassandra? I, um, I wanted to tell you something… It’s pretty important…” He stopped, and took a deep breath.<br/>
“Yes, Varian?”</p>
<p>“So, you, uh, you know that when we first met I had, um, a very awkward crush on you? Well, I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about that, heh, being a problem or anything because I don’t anymore. Or well, actually I don’t think I ever really did. But, uh, I guess what I’m trying to say is… I don’t like you or anyone that way and I probably never will…” Throughout all this, Varian looked down at his feet and fidgeted with his gloves. Cassandra stayed silent, letting him get all his thoughts out, before saying anything.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s certainly a long way to tell someone you’re aromantic, but I don't mind. Thanks for letting me know, I’m glad we’re close enough for you to be comfortable telling me these things.” She was barely able to get the words out before Varian barreled into her with a hug. She smiled and held him back.</p>
<p>“Heh, what a freak. Not being able to love someone. If I was you, I would’ve jumped off a high place by now.” Varian and Cassandra froze. Varian started to tremble, the creeping thoughts he had finally been able to ignore shot all the way back to the front of his mind. <i>Was</i> something wrong with him? Maybe he was broken. Maybe Eugene and Cass and Rapunzel were all just being nice or pulling a prank on him. Maybe they were all meeting up behind his back to laugh at how broken and freakish he really was. </p>
<p>Before his thoughts could spiral any further, the sound of a gloved fist hitting someone's face forced him to look up. The man, a castle guard recruit, was now on the ground and Cassandra was standing above him, a furious glare fixed onto her face.</p>
<p>“You want to say that again? That’s my little brother you’re talking about! Next time you want to say some bullshit comments about someone’s orientation, maybe just shove your face in a pile of shit instead. I promise you it would be more productive.” And with that, she turned back to Varian. She grabbed him by the arm and gently but quickly pulled him into the palace. Fast as she could, she notified a castle guard to get Rapunzel and then walked Varian to a sitting room. </p>
<p>“Hey? Kid? Are you ok? You know that none of what that guy said is true, right? You are not a freak.” He looked up at her, and the tears spilled unwillingly from his eyes.</p>
<p>“Do you really mean that?” She smiled, a little sadly, and nodded. She pulled him into another hug, and he silently cried into her shoulder. </p>
<p>“I love you kid,”</p>
<p>“I love you too, sis.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might add a second part to this later with Rapunzel and Eugene showing up to help comfort Varian. dont know yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>